


Things Don't Just Vanish: Worldbuilding

by SleepySquid



Series: Things Don't Just Vanish [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Hijikata, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I like explaining, M/M, Omega Gin, Omegaverse, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySquid/pseuds/SleepySquid





	Things Don't Just Vanish: Worldbuilding

I feel like I would like to expand on my omegaverse, but couldn’t think of a good way to touch on some of these details in the fic. 

 

Genders: 

Betas make up the majority of the population. They are considered the backbone of the pack. They take a role to support the alphas and take care of the omegas. They have very neutral scents, and though they don’t use their pheromones as often as alphas and omegas, can use them to help diffuse situations. 

Alphas and omegas are the minority and are much more influenced by their hormones and instincts than betas. Most alphas are male and most omegas female, but occasionally there are exceptions to that rule. While alphas and omegas have a much higher fertility rate than betas, the exceptions are often infertile though in rare cases have been known to both impregnate and get pregnant.

 

Mating: 

I’ve seen many situations both with permanent or non permanent bonds, and have played around until I found something that I liked. 

Alphas have a sort of venom in their fangs. When this venom is injected into the scent gland at the junction of an omega’s neck and shoulder, it creates a mate bond. This does not create a permanent bond however. The venom tends to work its way out of an omega’s system within three months or so depending on the amount injected and strength of the venom. 

Should an alpha and omega pair be in a long committed relationship with the alpha keeping their omega marked, the omega will go through withdrawal upon separation. 

Omega also carry a venom in their fangs, but rarely bite an alpha unless they plan to marry as this creates a more permanent bond. Bites that are reciprocated create a bond that lasts closer to a year, and causes pain for both members upon separation. It should be noted that omegas not often biting alphas is due to societal reasons, and varies from culture to culture.

 

Secondary Gender Before and After the War: 

Gender roles were much stricter before the war. Alphas took the leadership positions while omegas were not seen to carry much value beyond their fertility. Rich families would marry off omega children where as poor families would often sell omega children to whoever bid highest. 

After the amanto take over, these antiquated rules were removed. Not all species had secondary genders, and most of those that did found the practices barbaric. 

Despite the societal change, a lot of prejudice still exists. 

 

Omegaverse in the Gintama Canon: 

For the most part the introduction of secondary genders doesn’t come into play often. 

There are a few arcs that I decided would bring up questions. 

One in particular being the genderbending arc. In the case of betas, only their primary gender was affected, but for alphas and omegas it was both. Gin being a male omega then became a female alpha. 

Because of this arc in particular, I decided to make Kyubei a beta. Being genderqueer myself, I did not want to change their own gender discovery journey by tossing in a secondary gender as well. 

Another arc that would be affected would be the body swap arc. Hijikata was in Gin’s body for quite some time how the hell wouldn’t he notice he’s an omega? That is a good question. I’m going to say with how many suppressants Gin is on, it takes his body a while for it to clear them out of his system. He also only has male external parts, so it wouldn’t be immediately obvious. Hijikata isn’t always the sharpest crayon in the box, so when he started feeling shitty he assumed it was due to Gin’s terrible diet, which is a pretty reasonable guess. Shortly after he was back in his own body, Gin went into heat and checked himself into a heat hotel. 

 

I may add more to this later should I feel like it or should anyone have questions.


End file.
